ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Justice League Part One (2017)
Justice League is the movie adaptaion of the comic book team of the same name, directed by Zack Snyder. Taking place after Man of Steel(2013), Batman vs Superman(2015), Wonder Woman(2016), and The Flash(2016). Realese date is July 1, 2017. Plot Six heroes have to come together to fight against the Warworld and its leader, Mongul, and to form the Justice League. Cast/Characters Justice League: Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman(Henry Cavill)- The Worlds Greatest Hero. Tries to fit in with other people as Clark Kent. Now still has some conflict with new partner, Batman. Bruce Wayne/Batman(Ben Affleck)- The Worlds Greatest Detective, who feels small compared to the other heroes, especially Superman. Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman(Jamie Alexander)- The Amazon Champion/Princess/Ambassador of Themyscira, who is now a hero of mankind, and joins the other heroes to fight the Warworld. Hal Jordan/Green Lantern(Chris Pine)- The Emerald Knight, who is an arragant pilot and things he's the most powerful being, that is, until he meets Superman. Barry Allen/The Flash(Ryan Gosling)- The Fastest Man Alive, who admires and tries to live up to Superman. J'onn Jonzz(Idris Elba)- Mars' Soul Survivor,who desguises himself as Detective John Jones in Gotham city, until Mongul, who destroyed his planet, arrives to conquer earth. Villians: The Warworld *Mongul(Motion Capture, voiced by Tony Todd)- World Conquerer. Leader of the Warworld. Now having his sights on earth now. *Warzoons(Motion Capture,various voices)- Monguls foot soldiers. Roman Sionis/Black Mask(Timothy Olyphant)- Appears only in the beginning confronting Batman. Mick Rory/Heatwave(Adam Baldwin)- Appears only in the beginning confronting the Flash. Terrorist(Unkown actors)- Appears only in the beginning, being cofronted by Superman. Lex Luthor(Mark Strong)-Cameo Apperance after the credits, being confronted by Ma'alefa'ak about helping him form a team to take down the Justice League. Ma'alefa'ak(Peter Mensah)- Cameo Apperance after the credits, scene confronting Lex Luthor about forming a team to take down the Justice League. Supporting Characters: Lois Lane(Amy Adams)- Supermans love interest, helps him fit in with others as Clark. Carol Farris(Stana Katic)- Hal Jordons boss/lover. Cousin of Captain Carrie Farris from "Man of Steel". Note:Last name spelling changed from "Ferris" to "Farris" in this continuity. Iris West(Alice Eve)- Barry Allens lover. Alfred(Timothy Dalton)- Former government spy, now butler of Bruce Wayne/Batman. Commissioner Jim Gordon(Bryan Cranston)- GPD Commissioner, and secret ally of Batman. Steve Trevor(D.J. Cotrona)- U.S Government agent, who is Wonder Woman's liason. Jimmy Olsen(Micheal Cera)- Photographer of the Daily Planet. Perry White(Laurence Fishburne)- Editor and Chief of the Daily Planet. Artemis of Bana Mighdall(Lynn Collins)- Warrior of the Amazon, and Dianas best friend. Amazons(Various Actresses)- Residents on Themyscira. Hippolyta(Angelina Jolie)- Queen of the Amazons. Easter Eggs & Character References Jokers card and one of Two-Faces coins are seen on Batmans desk. Kilowog and the Guardians are referenced by Hal Jordan. Ares is referenced by Hippolyta. Wally West is referenced when Iris sayed "she was invited to her nephews birthday". The Atlantians are reference by Wonder Woman. Star City is referenced on the news. S.T.A.R. Labs is referenced by The Flash. Costumes Superman costume would be the same as it was in 'Man of Steel" and "Batman vs Superman" Batman would still have his batsuit from "Batman vs Superman", which looks like the "Batman:Noel" batsuit, in the first half of the movie, and would have the battlesuit he wore when he was confronting Superman in Batman vs Superman, which looks like the battlesuit from "The Dark Knight Falls", where he also fought Superman in, at the end of the movie. Wonder Woman would have the same costume she had in the first "Wonder Woman", which looks similar to the one she whore in "Wonder Woman #600"(minus the jacket). Green Lantern would have a costume similar to the one he wore in "Green Lantern First Flight". The Flash would where the same costume he had in "The Flash", which looks like the "Injustice Gods Among Us" Flash costume, which was made at S.T.A.R. Labs. J'onn J'onzz would have his "New 52" appearance in the film. Mongul will look the same as he did in the comics, but with a more modifiied look. Equipment/Vehicles Vehicles: The Batmobile(looks similar to the one in Arkham Asylum) Batwing(looks similar to the one in Arkham Origins) Invisible Plane Equipment: Batman's Utility Belt The Amazonian Lasso of Truth Green Lantern's Lantern & Power Ring Category:DC Comics Category:Action Category:Science Fiction